Waking Storm
by lilrednightmare
Summary: Taking place after the events of Breaking Dawn. A year has passed and everything is calm until a new visitor comes to see Renesmee. Their arrival sets off a chain of events that leads the Cullens on their most dangerous journey yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Longer summary**: A year after the conflict between the Volturi and the Cullens, Bella and the others are living peacefully until a visitor arrives to meet Renesmee. But what are the visitor's true intentions? And what is happening between the Volturi and Joham?- The newly discovered vampire that is breeding half borns. A series of events will set the Cullens off on a journey to save loved ones and discover the truth, having to side with unlikely individuals in order to win against an inexplicable enemy and stop their plans before its too late . Rated T for some language, violence and other content.

**AN**: First twilight fic. terrible at grammer. tried to fix as much errors as possible, but im sure i missed some. please just try to ignore them. cant say how far ill get with this, hopfully to the end. still in school so cant say if updates will be quick, but i have the first few chapters done i just need to revise. this fic takes place right after Breaking dawn. enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from the Twilight saga except my own characters.

_**Chapter 1**_

_BELLA_

The dawn broke out from the horizon almost as soon as I had opened the curtains. I stared at it for a minute taking in the scene of the coming morning. My eyes neither squinted nor hurt looking into the strong light. Not as they should. I wasn't exactly human after all and, like any human, I would have been completely blind by now. Vampires like me were fortunate of avoiding such inconveniences.

It was hard to believe that I had only been a vampire for little more then a year now. I figure, after everything that had taken place after my transformation, it made it hard to really take in the deep aspect of it all. When the Volturi left that day, when me and my family had been so close to death and had missed it only by a small margin, things became quiet, almost peaceful.

I let out a deep sigh. Not out of stress, but out of content. A happy sigh. I wondered how many of those I had ever let out in my life time as a human. I realize not nearly as many as I did now.

I drew away from the curtain and headed to my daughters room. Renesmee (still couldn't get use to calling her by her so-called nickname, "Nessi") was curled up in a ball in the middle of her bed, a blanket wrapped around her.

"_Renesmee," _I cooed softly, nudging at her shoulder to get her to wake up. Renesmee fidgeted in her sleep then opened her eyes slowly. She gave me one of her beautiful full toothed smiles and stretched out her arms towards me. I pulled her into my arms along with the blanket still wrapped around her.

"Where is father?" She mumbled, sleep still in her eyes.

"He's already at the house, we're going to meet him there," I told her as we walked out into the living area. Without saying anything Renesmee stretch out her left hand and put it on the side of my face. I smiled. Visions of last night started to flow there way through my mind. Me, Renesmee and Edward here at the cottage, our safe little haven, curled up together on the couch listening to the rain that had fallen last night, Edward singing my lullaby to us both. Even though I knew we had forever, every single moment with them was a moment I would never take for granted.

As soon as I closed the door to the cottage, I raced off, Renesmee in my arms. We flew through the forest dodging the trees left and right. I could tell Renesmee was excited to go to the house. It had been awhile since we had made a visit to our nearby relatives. Ever since the day the Volturi left us alone, me and Edward had been, for the most part, taking advantage of our family time with only the three of us at the cottage. We phoned the other Cullens from time to time, to update on Renesmee's growth and of course Jacob visited regularly to see her. It was Alice, however who had asked us to come by the house today. For whatever reason, we didn't ask. There was never an excuse not to see them and I suddenly realized how much I had began to miss them. I sped up a little faster in my anticipation.

As the house grew closer I could see a throng of people waiting for me by the river side. I recognized them all at once. Alice grinned happily, waving at me, Jasper by her side. Rosalie smiled lightly my way, with an enthusiastic Emmett beside her. Esme and Carlisle stood nearby smiling at me as well. Behind them stood Jacob, as tall as ever, his arms crossed smiling as well, possibly more for Renesmee than for me.

My heart gave its usual jolt as my eyes finally landed on my husband. Edward stood tall and proud as he saw me come closer. His beautiful face never ceased to enchant and amaze me. His smile was the one I looked for the most and as I drew near I smiled back.

"Morning beautiful" He said coming to me and kissing me. He looked down at Renesmee and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sleep well love?" He combed back her hair to better see her face. Renesmee smiled and nodded than placed her palm on the side of his face. Edward did not look surprised when she did this; it had become very natural to us both now. He smiled and chuckled softly when Renesmee showed him her dreams. Most likely about both of us, a very common theme in most of the ones she had.

Everyone came near than. I hugged and greeted them all. Warm embracing hugs from Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle and more excited, harder hugs from Alice and Emmett. Jacob gave a short one sided hug to me and than took Renesmee from within my arms. This didn't really bother me, it was his normal greeting now that he had been imprinted on Renesmee. Something I was still trying to get use to.

"So how's the secluded life treating you Bella?' Emmett said with a smirk as we made our way into the house. I grimaced, knowing where he was getting at. He still wasn't letting it go with me and Edward yet.

"The same" I said playing with him a little. Emmett chuckled. I didn't have to say any more for him to get the hint. With Renesmee spending time with Jacob, It was me and Edward alone in the house. The times we spent alone were exactly how Emmett and Rosalie had been the first time they met. Things sometimes got a little out of hand, but unlike Emmett and Rosalie we tried our hardest not to ruin the house Esme gave us.

"Ah, The same old, same old huh? Is it that bad already?" He joked. I growled. Edward smirked and pulled me into the living area. We both knew it never would be.

"I'm so glad that you're getting comfortable in your new home Bella." Esme said as we all settled in, Edward pulling me into his arms to sit on the couch, Jacob sitting next to me with Renesmee in his lap, the rest sitting around us.

"Its like I've always lived there, it's absolutely wonderful, I can't thank you enough." I said in response. "How have things been here?"

"Ah you know… the same." Emmett smiled. Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs.

"So I heard you talked to Nahuel again Alice." Edward stated. Nahuel was a half human half vampire like Renesmee. If it wasn't for him and Hulien's story we might all be dead now by the Volturi's hand. Nahuel had stayed with us for a little while after, but soon left for home, leaving contact information for Alice if we ever needed help. We told them that for there help in saving us we would stand by them for anything. We liked to see it as if they are under our protection.

" Yes, Nahuel and his aunt are doing well," Alice said lightly, but then paused. "however… they told me that recently, a couple of months after their return home, they got a visit from someone that was closely linked to Nahuel's father, perhaps apart of his coven if he has one. They told me this stranger told them that Nahuel's father had been wondering if Nahuel would change his mind and join him," Alice stated. I glanced at Edward. His eyes narrowed.

"Nahuel said he would not join him, do you think he would change his mind?" Edward said.

"He told me he had said no and he was sticking to it. He sounded truthful in his voice, plus I highly doubt he ever would. You know how disgusted he looked by the idea when he told us his story." Alice than shook her head. "I am however curious as to why his Father would send someone to ask him this again and it not even being the father himself."

"Perhaps Joham is being cautious." Carlisle stated from across the room. My eyes narrowed at the sound of Nahuel's father's name. From the story we were given a year ago by Nahuel, his father was a fiend. Joham was considered a scientist with a very bad reputation for experimenting on humans to make half borns like Renesmee. It was him the Volturi have been looking for now and, although I know nothing on whether they know his whereabouts, I knew he had to be stopped. What he was doing was wrong. Everyone else seemed to agree.

"You think he knows the Volturi are after him?" Edward said.

"Possibly, otherwise why would he have sent someone else? Nahuel said he would visit once in awhile. What makes this time different?"

We all seemed to ponder this for a moment. Jacob some how didn't seem interested. he continued to hold Renesmee in his arms while she showed him images of this morning. I didn't blame him. Why did it matter? It had nothing to do with us. I know we had said we would help Nahuel with anything after what he did for us, but it wasn't like he was in danger now. So his father decided not to visit. So what? I figured that would have been a blessing. And although it was strange for one of Joham's coven to come and ask Nahuel again to join him, we should have figured he'd say no.

Before I could ask what Alice's true intentions were for us to come here, Edward answered for me.

"Who is this visitor coming Alice?" He looked at her with sudden concern. Everyone looked at her as well with curiosity. Alice glanced at us all, but her face gave nothing away.

"Someone is coming that wants to see Renesmee. Just like the others a year ago they are curious about this new half human half vampire. Nothing in my vision shows me that they're dangerous." Although we knew Alice must be saying the truth her tone may have suggested otherwise. It was, after all, an unknown vampire she was talking about.

"This person seems to be alone. Might just be a nomad. I figured there's no need to be over protective about it, but I knew I had to let you know. We'll just go through the same procedure we did a year ago with everyone else and things should be fine."

I looked at Alice curiously and then at Edward who also looked the same. I didn't see any problem in it. In fact the more vampires who knew about her and accepted her, the more protected she'd be.

"When are they coming?" Carlisle asked.

"In less than a week." we looked at her in shock. "I know, I'm sorry for the short notice. Strangely I didn't get this vision until last night."

I thought for a moment then looked at Renesmee who now sat beside me. She seemed excited by the thought of a new visitor that wanted to see her. It probably made her think of when all the others had come and her interaction with them. I looked to Edward who nodded. We both trusted Alice's judgment.

"Alright will bring Renesmee here," I proclaimed. "Is there anything more you know about them Alice?"

"I believe the Nomad is a girl, not much older looking then you or Edward. Otherwise there really isn't much else to say. As usual we will tell her to hunt away from this area; otherwise she shouldn't be a problem. She may stay for a couple of days and then leave." Alice shrugged. "Nothing you can't handle, but as always will stay cautious at first just in case. If she's here to see Renesmee for herself she shouldn't pose as a threat of trying to harm her, I would of course see something if she did."

Edward and I nodded in agreement. We stayed with the family a little while longer and then we headed back home. I thought nothing much of our plans after that, but anxiously awaited to get home and have my two loved ones to myself once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A knock on the door singled the arrival of the expectant visitor we had been waiting for. We, of course, had already heard them coming when they came walking up the path. At that time, I had taken hold of Renesmee and followed the others into the hallway where we waited for them at the door. Carlisle hesitated at the door and looked to us all, glancing at Alice last. Alice nodded in approval.

As soon as the door was opened to reveal our new visitor a couple of strange things happened all at once and in only a few short seconds. These things I noticed before I even got a good look at the stranger before me.

It was the stranger's eyes that I caught a glance at first. They were nothing like the normal vampire eyes that I had seen before. Instead of the golden bronze color of my family or the sinister color of crimson others held, this vampire's eyes were a shocking green. They were the color of the clouds just before a rampaging storm.

These eyes glanced at every single one of us in a short instant, taking in all of us with their strange, intriguing gaze. As soon as my eyes peeled away from the stranger's in that second, I saw my family freeze and stare, their eyes looking strangely blank for a mere second until they faded back to normal. This confused me for I had never seen them look that way and it was too short of a moment to feel any concern for they looked fine again as if nothing strange or unordinary had just happened.

"Please come in." Carlisle said in his natural polite tone.

"Thank you," The stranger said surprisingly friendly. It wasn't until then that I really looked at the person in front of me. It was a girl just like Alice had said. Besides her strange eyes she had no other peculiar features about her except the usual ones that most vampires had. The pale skin, dark hair and startling figure were not at all surprising to see for any other vampire. The girl wore a long black jacket that draped to her knees. I couldn't see what else was hidden underneath, but noticed she wore a pair of striking leather boots.

The girl stepped into the hallway and took off the hood that covered the top of her head.

"My name is Morgan. I'm sure you all already know why I'm here?" Morgan's eyes sparkled. Although they had seemed almost sinister to me like other vampires at first, they now looked calm and friendly like my families.

"Yes, we believe we do," said Alice stepping forward then gestured toward me. I glided toward Morgan with Renesmee in my arms. Renesmee looked both anxious and curious to meet this stranger with the strange eyes. When I came closer, Renesmee reached out towards her. She placed her hand on the side of Morgan's face. I was surprised to see that Morgan neither flinched nor became wide eyed with surprise. She rather looked nonchalantly as if she experienced something like Renesmee many times before. She did, however, smile a very soft, small smile and gently touched Renesmee's hand.

"Very fascinating… so the talk I had heard was true." Morgan stated.

"You had heard about her from someone else?" I said curious to know who.

"Yes, all vampires have heard now. Of the human vampires that had been secretly walking the earth among us. The Volturi," Morgan looked at Edward, "Have informed us all."

Edward looked back and nodded.

"I figured as much" he said.

"We all did" said Emmett and we all nodded in agreement.

"I of course had to see for myself," Morgan looked at Renesmee and than put her hand under Renesmee's chin as if to examine her more. "Your coven came upon a very large amount of luck having found the other human vampire. I was surprised when I heard you all survived such and attack by the Volturi."

"We were very lucky and we'd like to stay that way. We believe the more who except Renesmee and others like her, the more unlikely another incident like that will ever happen. We hope that you will help to contribute to this." Edward stared at Morgan as if it would persuade her more.

Morgan nodded. She stopped examining Renesmee and her eyes drew upwards towards my own.

"I have no siding with the Volturi, and I believe in the power of conviction. I agree that your Renesmee is indeed a very _special _little girl and brings no harm to our race." Morgan continued to stare at me as she said this, as if she were trying to find something within my eyes. Her face looked curiously at me when I showed no reaction to this except maybe confusion as to why she was doing so. She seemed to give up on whatever she was trying to find and looked around her at the others indifferently.

"Thank you for being supportive," Edward said and he seemed to relax a bit. Happy that yet another of our kind seemed to accept Renesmee.

"Perhaps it's best that I take my leave. I have satisfied my curiosity for one day." Morgan turned to leave when Esme caught her shoulder.

"Why don't you stay here for awhile?" She said. "There is much more about us we could show you. Were not like other vampires and I'm sure you already picked the scent of the wolf. I'd hate to let you leave without knowing of these things as well."

I was very taken a back when Esme did this. It's not that it wasn't like her. She had housed many other vampires before, but that was only to gain witnesses against the Volturi. Morgan had said she'd seen enough, but Esme persisted that she stay longer and I didn't think we had any other reason for her to. She was a full vampire after all. Just because she accepted Renesmee didn't mean she'd be totally safe around her.

That suddenly made me realize that there was something about Morgan I didn't totally feel right about, but as I looked around it seemed that I was the only one who felt so.

"We'd be glad if you stayed," said Alice, "as long as you hunt outside of this area and La Push."

Morgan seemed to consider this. She then looked behind her shoulder and at me once again.

"I'd love to." She said with a smile, not so friendly, but more sinister looking, crossing her face.

A strange feeling began to wither its way through my stomach, not at all very pleasant. I felt my self tighten my hold around Renesmee as Morgan stepped out into the night to hunt. Silently hoping that she wouldn't come back, but knowing she would. Everyone watched her go, their faces ranging from content to indifference, except mine. No one seemed to notice the intense confusion and nervousness I felt for Morgan. Not even Renesmee who waved her goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

For the past few days Morgan stayed with the Cullens. I was reluctant to visit, but Renesmee wanted to spend every moment with our new visitor, showing her what she could do. I tried persuading Edward to let us stay at the cottage, but he said he felt it impolite. Yea right I thought.

The more days I saw Morgan the more I felt uncertain towards her. I started to feel ridiculous after awhile, thinking maybe I was just being over protective. But why should I be when everyone else's guard was totally down? They seemed to trust her, even though we'd only known her for a few days. Was that right? It didn't seem so, but what could I say?

I didn't want to say anything because I knew what everyone would think. They'd think I was just being too over dramatic, that what happened between us and the Volturi was still bothering me even though we had been safe for almost a year.

Maybe I was being dramatic, but who really knew. I didn't always go with my intuition, but suddenly I was really starting to. Even Jacob was feeling at ease around her. Once again I told myself it was because he'd hung around so many vampires that it wasn't bothering him anymore. Still, no matter how many excuses I made for myself I still couldn't suppress that feeling inside me. It was like the feeling you get when you see a coming storm and you know its going to be bad.

I finally decided that I had to get the truth and know that I was being irrational. I went to the one person I knew could confirm that I was being too suspicious for no reason. I pulled Edward aside one night while the family hung around the living area. Renesmee was sitting on the couch, Jacob on one side and Morgan on the other.

Morgan had been speaking to Jacob most of the night about his special abilities which seemed to interest Morgan greatly. She had talked to the others mostly about their past and how they were able to live without feasting on human blood. Morgan didn't seem nearly as interested in this as she was in Jacob and Renesmee, which showed that she wasn't willing to try our strange eating habits.

I excused myself than and dragged Edward into the kitchen.

"What's wrong," Edward whispered looking concerned. I than realized I needed to get Edward and myself as far away as possible so not to get the others concerned either. Without saying a word I took his hand and lead him out of the house.

We raced towards the cottage, but I decided to stop only a quarter of the way not wanting to be too far from the house where Renesmee was. We walked a little farther into the forest and than Edward stopped me.

"Bella please, what is it?" He said more urgently his eyes looking more concerned. I turned to look at him, not really knowing how to begin, thinking he'd think I was a total fool. Edward continued to stare at me waiting.

"When you first caught site of Morgan," I began slowly, "what was she thinking?"

Edward looked at me in the way I knew he was wondering what I was thinking. I knew he thought something was up with me, but his eyes showed no evidence in knowing what that might be.

"She was thinking…about Renesmee." He answered.

"What about Renesmee? Like what she was?" I said quickly.

"Bella, what is this about?"

"I just want to know!" I didn't mean to snap, but I was starting to become anxious. Edward looked at me again in concern.

"I'm sorry it's just that…there something not right, I feel like the girl is…not who she says she is, or something. I know I'm probably just being over protective, but-

"You have every right to be, Bella" Edward stated seriously. "After what happened with the Volturi it's only natural and there's nothing wrong in that. I'm only sorry I didn't feel that way as well." I sighed when he confirmed this to me, but it didn't stop the fluttering in my chest.

"I searched through her mind Bella and I assure you there was nothing there, that I saw, that was a threat…she wanted to know about Renesmee just like she said. She was thinking of her and us and her goal to seek the truth."

"There was nothing else?"

"No, nothing, in fact it was..."

"What?" concern in my voice again.

Edward sighed and looking at me he smiled.

"It was like looking into the mind of one of my own family members, very average and almost cliché," he laughed. I looked down at the ground than almost ashamed at myself for being so suspicious of her. Edward put his hands on my face and lifted my head.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Bella. I swear to always protect you and Renesmee. How could I not? You are my world." He whispered his face close to mine. My breath faltered and I lost my train of thought. I believed him than as he drew me into his arms and kissed me forcefully. I couldn't think anything more of it.

A snapping noise nearby caused us to stop, before we even considered taking a defensive stance we immediately relaxed. We knew the scent.

"Come out Seth." Edward barely shouted not even looking in his direction.

A great wolf padded out of the deeper wood. It stopped in front of us and then began to whimper and grunt.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Edward only smirked.

"He's just sorry he caught us at a bad time"

"A bad time?"

"Well for him anyways," Edward chuckled.

Seth grunted some more and pawed at the ground. He turned off towards the woods seeming to want us to follow. I looked at Edward for a moment who confirmed this. We followed Seth off into the woods.

When we came to a clearing Seth went into the edge of the wood to transform. He came back out in human form wearing dingy clothes.

"Sorry for bothering you guys." Seth said shyly as he walked closer to us.

"Its fine, what's up?" Edward asked.

Seth seemed to hesitate for a moment, ringing is hands together in a strange way, like he was nervous about something. This got me worried again, but not for the same reason as before.

"Well, I heard that you have another vampire staying at the house and…just wanted to make sure everything was going ok."

Seth's statement was strange to me. Wouldn't have Jacob told him something about it?

"Jacob didn't tell you anything?" I asked. Seth only shook his head. I glanced at Edward with curiosity.

"I haven't talked to him in a few days. Every time I try to get in touch with him in wolf form he seems…distracted. He just keeps telling me he'll talk to me later." Seth shook his head again. "Leah's a bit annoyed about it."

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"Who knows where. She wont talked to me now either. She just told me to get a hold of her when Jacob finally wants to talk." Seth shrugged.

"Perhaps he didn't want you to be too concerned and thought it be better to leave you two out of it seeing as it was more vampire affairs. I'm sure he would have told you something if it had been anything threatening." Edward stated hoping to make Seth feel less troubled about the matter.

This however didn't seem to help very much. Seth nodded and I could tell there was more he wanted to say.

"Well I've been hovering around this area anyways, just in case. But if you could please let me know what Jacobs up to. I mean, I know Renesmee is important, but…there are some matters that I need to talk to him about, I mean he is technically Alpha and he needs to remember that."

"We understand Seth; we'll definitely let him know. We've just been so caught up in whats happening now I guess we forgot about the outside world." I said truthfully. I hadn't even spoken to Charlie in awhile.

Suddenly, as I looked at Edward's face, I saw his eyes widen.

"You should have told us about this Seth." Edward said aloud. Seth winced.

"About what?" I questioned. Sometimes I wished I could share Edward's special gift at reading minds. I hated always being in the dark.

Seth looked at the ground, his hands in his pockets.

"Well I would have, but I wanted to tell Jacob first. When he wouldn't listen to me I guess I just didn't think it was such a big deal if he didn't care."

"It is a big deal" Edward frowned.

"What is? Someone please tell me what going on!" I almost shouted, truly annoyed.

They both looked at me as if they had just noticed I was there and I gave a soft growl in annoyance. Edward looked to Seth.

"There have been some strange sightings going on." Seth laughed as if it were a joke. I only stared at him no small evidence of amusement on my face.

"What do you mean?" I said impatiently.

"Well I've been talking to the La Push gang recently you know, just for up to date stuff and well, about a couple of days ago, they told me that when Quill had gone off into the woods one night he saw a pretty weird looking creature stalking off out of the park. I guess it was too far off to get a good look at it, but he said that it looked… almost human."

"Almost human?" I said in surprise. "Are you saying Quill saw big foot or something?"

Seth chuckled. "Well not exactly, but it was pretty big and strange looking. Well anyways he tells this to the group and they don't believe him, but the very next day Paul said he saw it too except this time it was running on the border of here and La Push. He tried following it but surprisingly it disappeared on him."

I listened intently now, analyzing the information Seth was giving to me.

"So there's more than one?"

Seth shrugged. "Maybe or it could be the same one, were not sure. Right now the La Push pack is on guard of any sighting, but so far they haven't seen any signs and even stranger is what ever it is, it carries no unfamiliar scent. We smell human or, an animal, but nothing out of the ordinary."

"But you've seen it here haven't you Seth." Edward confirmed out loud. Seth frowned.

"Yes. Not too far from the Cullen's home. I was scouting around and I saw it east of here. It's kind of creepy." Seth almost seemed to shiver.

"We have to tell Jacob. He'll definitely want to know about this, especially if it's a threat." I told them both.

"We should get back than," Edward said.

"Ill stick around close to the house. Once you tell Jacob he'll probably want to talk it over with me." Seth stated looking on edge and badly wanting to turn back into his wolf form.

"Right," I said and took hold of Edwards's hand. We flew through the forest at great speed. I glanced around me as we ran. The light from the full moon cast shadows in the forest which became more menacing to me than before. I looked for any signs of movement, but saw nothing.

Once we drew closer to the house, we snuck back inside. We walked out of the kitchen as if we'd been there all along. Everything seemed to be the same as it had been when we first left. The Cullens were still there. Carlisle was seated near Esme, Rosalie and Emmett where watching Jacob and Renesmee and Jasper was beside the window with Alice where they spoke quietly. There was only one thing I noticed that was different. Morgan was gone.

This put me on edge once again. Had she gone to hunt once again? I hoped that she wouldn't run into Seth along the way.

Everyone saw us walk back in, but before they could respond to what we might be up to I immediately went to Jacob.

" Jacob…Seth needs to speak with you. I think you should go." I stared at him quite serious.

Jacob looked at me curiously, but some how not troubled. He got up and gave Renesmee to me.

"What's it about?" He asked. Everyone was watching us. I glanced at them all trying not to look suspicious.

"Just come on," I sighed and dragged him out of the living room. Edward seemed to nod to at everyone that everything was fine and he followed.

I gave Renesmee to Edward as we went out through the front door to the drive way. Jacob seemed to look almost aggravated as if he didn't want to deal with any of this at the moment. I couldn't understand it. What was his problem?

"Jacob, what's wrong with you? How come you haven't been speaking to Seth or Leah lately?" I said seriously trying to keep my voice down, even though I knew everyone in the house was probably listening.

"I don't know what you mean. there's nothing to talk about with them." he said almost nonchalantly.

" Nothing to talk about! Have you seriously no idea what's going on right now? Things are happening in the woods, Jacob and they could be a threat. How long has it been since you've spoken to them?"

Jacob didn't seem to want to hear this. He turned his head in irritation, but it wasn't going to stop me from chewing him out for ignoring Seth and Leah for who knows how long. I Just couldn't understand his behavior these past few days. It was like he was caught up in something else. Like he was distracted.

"Look… I know Renesmee is important, Jacob, but you have to talk to your pack. If there's something out there that could be a treat to us- to Renesmee, wouldn't you want to know?"

" Of course I would its just…" He exhaled a long breath and closed his eyes. " I figure my place is here right now. I mean, hell, its not like Seth and Leah cant take care of things for a couple of days. I just need to stay with Renesmee. Something inside me tells me I need to protect her more than ever. I cant explain it, I really cant, its probably just instinct, but she my one priority right now"

I stared at Jacob and came over to put my arm around his shoulder.

"I understand that Jacob, but you don't have to worry. Renesmee is my daughter after all. I can and will protect her just as much. But you need to think about your pack and what's best for them too. don't leave them in the dark, ok?"

Jacob nodded, still looking away. Suddenly a long moaning howl came from somewhere deep within the woods. Jacob looked up in surprise.

" that sounds like Seth," he mumbled. Me, Edward and Renesmee looked all around for where it was coming from. I suddenly noticed The other Cullen's where now standing at the steps near the doorway. They stared out through the night as well, stiff as statues.

Another howl ripped through the night. I stood there waiting for Jacobs decision. Would he go to Seth?

Jacob stood there as if trying to concentrate. Edward stared at Jacob intently, as he read his thoughts. Jacob nodded and looked back at us all.

" Alright, I'll be back soon. Don't start looking all concerned for me or anything, I'll be fine," He remarked sarcastically seeing our frozen, impassive faces stare back at him. Renesmee struggled out of Edwards arms and ran to Jacob. Jacob picked her up and she quickly drew a hand to the side of his face. Jacob stared blankly for a minute than smirked and put Renesmee down.

"Thanks Ness," He said tousling her hair. He turned away and disappeared into the nearby woods.

Something suddenly made me wish that I had stopped him. For whatever reason that was I knew it was too late now. I felt Edward beside me, his face close mine.

" Something's up, " he whispered in my ear. My heart gave a random jolt before I could think of anything. I swallowed out of habit.

"what do you mean?" I asked

" I was reading his thoughts then, before he left, but something wasn't right. It was like his mind was fogged. I felt almost blind to it. That's never happened before."

My eyes narrowed in concern. I felt a great need to run after him than, but it wasn't just Jacob that was acting strange. Everyone was, except me. Or at least I thought. Never before had I felt so helpless. I turned around and took Renesmee into my arms, embracing her tightly. If I were still a human I knew I would have been crying in frustration. Nothing was making sense. Something was going on behind my back and I need to figure it out soon…before it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_JACOB_

As soon as I hit the woods I immediately stripped and changed to wolf form. I began to run in the direction of Seth's howl. My mind kept going back to Nessi . I felt like a broken video recorder stuck on the same images. The past few days were blurry to me, I couldn't seem to get my head straight. Why? What in all hell, heaven and earth was going on with me?

It wasn't until Bella had set things straight with me tonight that I had even seriously realized I had been neglecting Seth and Leah. I thought it was because of Ness. She was important to me, but was that the true reason for me ignoring them?

It wasn't until I had run only a few miles when I realized my mind was completely blank. Not of my own thoughts of course, but of the others. Usually as soon I changed into my other form I got a head load of images and thoughts streaming through my mind, non of which were my own, but of my pack. Leah usually ranting about something or Seth at least saying hello. Usually I couldn't even here myself think or even hear around me. But tonight there was dead silence. Something wasn't right.

I began to run faster through the woods. I could here the thumping of my enormous feet against the ground, the chirping and buzzing of bugs . All these sounds seemed intensified by the lack of thoughts in my mind. It was unnerving.

_Seth , Leah what's going on?_

No response.

_Talking to me damn it, this isn't funny! I'm sorry about not contacting you guys in a couple of days, but this is no reason to ignore-_

_Come to the clearing_

_Seth?_

…_come to the clearing near the border...hurry._

It was Seth, but he didn't sound like himself. Although it seemed like something was wrong he didn't think anything of it. My mind just went totally blank again. I growled in annoyance.

_Seth, is Leah with you, please tell me_

_Yes…please hurry._

I picked up my feet even harder. Why did he want to meet on the border of La push? Usually he met _me_ wherever. Did it have something to do with Sam's pack?

Finally I drew nearer to the clearing Seth spoke of. Before I went into the clearing I looked around cautiously. Near the center in the clear moonlight I could see Seth's massive figure. He seemed to stand there waiting for me. Only a few feet away , a white wolf stood nearby. Leah.

I slowly made my way into the clearing closer to them. I crouched forward sniffing the air.

_Seth, are you alright? What's going on?_

Seth said nothing, but suddenly he began to whimper. My ears perked up in concern. I glanced at both of them, their head's down and ears pulled back. I growled in irritation.

_Seth, Leah, if this is some stupid ass joke your playing you better quit it right now or I'll bite you both ,you here me?_

I drew even closer to them until I could see the glowing of there eyes. It wasn't until I saw there blank stares that I knew this was no joke. I drew back away from them and I knew I had made a really big mistake.

Leah growled at me and than a nice clean snarl lifted from her mouth. Seth too lifted a few teeth at me and came closer. I snarled back in defiance. There was one pure moment of intense electric stillness, and than all hell broke loose.

Leah came at me first with a blow to the side of my face with her teeth while Seth came around from the side and snapped at my neck. The snarls and barks were earsplitting. I was sure it would wake up all of La push and the surrounding area. I snapped my jaws at them to make them draw back, but they seemed fearless.

I had no time to get through to them through thoughts. They were completely mindless. As if I really was fighting two wild, uncontrollable and enraged wolves. I could only act now. I pushed them off me and bit down hard on Leah's ear dragging her to the ground, her screams and yaps causing my ears to ring. Seth clawed up back, biting into my neck. I growled and snarled, not letting go of my hold of Leah, but shaking her hard while trying to get Seth off of me. I didn't want to hurt them, but I couldn't think of what else to do. What the hell was wrong with them?

Suddenly Seth bit down near my eye causing me to ease my hold on Leah long enough for her to become released. Without even hesitating she leaped at my throat with her jaws, her weight along with Seth's causing me to trip over.

I tried to steady myself, but I had already gone down on my side. Seth still on top of me put all his weight into keeping me down, his teeth locked on my throat. Leah had jumped away from me and was now circling. I snarled furiously, almost forgetting myself. With enough strength I was able to roll on to my back slipping out of Seth's grip. I pushed my legs into Seth's stomach and kicked him off of me. He dropped a few feet away causing dirt and ground to break and fly around him.

He was back on his feet in an instant however, along with Leah by his side. They gave no sign of stopping. I knew I'd have to make them, or things would only continue to get worse. I steadied myself and flung myself towards them. I had planned to take out Seth first, only to knock him out than deal with Leah, but to my horrible dismay I had forgotten how quick Leah really was. When I went to come at Seth , Leah swept around and jumped on to my back. Being distracted by this Seth moved towards my legs . He bit down hard on to my right front paw causing me to go down. I instantly caught the scent of blood. My own of course. This wasn't turning out so good.

Leah's claws dug into my back and Seth continued to bite at my legs. I tried to get up, but with Leah's weight and the pain from my legs caused me to finally lay on my stomach. This time both Leah and Seth were on top of me making sure I couldn't get up or struggle to move. Damn, I never thought I would have been thwarted by the two siblings.

I growled and snarled, but it was no use. Seth had bitten pretty good into my joints and Leah was unending on her hold. I then laid there waiting. Were they just going to stand there and rejoice in there sweet victory over me or were they going to finish me off?

It wasn't until I saw, at glace, the dark figures coming out of the woods nearby that I knew it wasn't just Seth and Leah behind all this. When the figures finally came into view both rage and utter shock crossed my face. It couldn't be possible. How could she have fooled us all?

Morgan kneeled down next to me and stared innocently into my face. She placed a hand on my snout and pat me gently.

" Now Jacob are you going to behave?" she said sweetly, her eyes, a piercing ,sinister glow in the dark.

I went to snap at her hand, but she was too quick. She stood up and moved about me, seeming to analyze and observe. It was than that I noticed the other two with her. They were two burly looking men, with , big bodies similar to my kind. One with long hair folded in a pony tail and the other darker skin and massive. Both looked like they belonged in a street or biker gang.

"Hmmm, it looks like were going to have to teach him how to be a good , obedient dog doesn't it?" Morgan smirked. The two men grinned, showing off sharp pointed teeth on the top and bottom of their large mouths. I stared wide eyed at them. Who and what the hell were they?

"I'd like you to meet my two "partners in crime" Jacob. Bane and Scyros. Why don't you introduce yourself boys?" Morgan said drawing away from them . All though she seemed to speak jokingly her look was dead serious. The men grinned even wider, their faces nearly distorted. Suddenly they closed their dark eyes as if to concentrate. Their heads bowing and there stance almost hunched over. Suddenly there eyes popped open to reveal sheer white, yellow pupils. A rumbling, gurgling noise came from within their chest along with the noise of ripping and shredding which I hoped was just their clothes.

In a few mere seconds their bodies began to become totally distorted. Their mouths grew wider like some type of Glasgow smile and their teeth grew sharper. Their ears pulled back around there faces and stretched to become longer and pointier. Their muscles bulged up and ripped through there cloths. One of the men let out a low moan as I heard the cracking and snapping of bone, like the sound of snapping branches. The sound was sickening, it made me want to throw up big time.

As I continued to watch their bodies stretch and distort it became clear to me what these men truly were. They were the true monsters that everyone had first mistaken my kind for. The one's the Volturi had said they had slaughtered to near extinction.

_Werewolves_

Their transformation was complete and as a sweet release, perhaps similar to my own kind, they howled in praise to the massive, full moon. Seth and Leah joined in into their long chorus and all to soon so did Morgan. She was totally unhinged. Totally nuts.

Their howls quieted and Morgan chuckled in amusement. I certainly didn't see what was so funny. I badly want to rip that nasty grin right off her face. She came closer to me again and took hold of my jaw making me lift my head up to stare at her horrifying eyes.

"Now Jacob, I think its time that _your_ transformation be complete." She said softly.

My transformation? What the hell was she talking about?

She shook my head roughly so I'd concentrate on her again. I could feel her claw like hands digging tightly into my muzzle making sure I looked at her.

" Listen to me. Your going to do exactly as I say. You are going to give me what I came here for,"

Like hell I was. She'd have to kill me before I'd ever do what she asked. Although, there was something about her eyes. they bore through like she was looking right into me. Her eyes were very intense, almost…hypnotic.

" Your going to do exactly as I say Jacob Black," She repeated. " Now… _look into my eyes_.."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_BELLA_

It was pouring rain by the time Jacob came back to the house. He strode in dripping wet, pale like bone. I knew instantly something wasn't right.

"Jacob, are you alright? What happened? Did you get a hold of Seth?" I spoke quickly, concerned by his troubled look.

Jacob held up a hand to quiet me. The others had now gathered around the hallway as well, but they looked more curious than concerned. Jacob said nothing for a long while. He saw Renesmee move behind me and he went to her and took her into his arms. Renesmee stared at him and instinctively put her hand to his face. Jacob looked at Renesmee blankly, clear of any emotion and than gently pulled Renesmee's hand away. He than sighed and his face seemed to relax back to its regular state.

" I'm fine, Seth is good. He told me about the things stalking the woods."

" So, what to you think? Is it something we should be concerned about?" I asked some what irritated by his strange nonchalance.

He shook his head. " No, its nothing. Might just be some strange kids playing pranks in the woods or something…but I'm still going to meet up with Seth and Leah for any other news. You were right Bella, it was wrong of me to neglect them."

My shoulders relaxed and I felt Edward put his arm around me. I wasn't sure if I totally agreed with Jacob being so unconcerned about the things Seth and the La push gang said they saw, but I didn't push the matter any further at the moment.

There suddenly was a knock on the door. None of us moved.

"It's Sam," Edward mumbled. Jacob suddenly seemed startle by this, and I was surprised myself. What was Sam doing here so late? It would only be a few hours before the sun rose.

Carlisle went the door and opened it. Outside Sam stood with two other figures beside him, I recognized them both. Paul and Jared.

" Hello Sam," Carlisle spoke.

Sam bowed his head. " Carlisle, is Jacob here?"

Carlisle opened the door wider so Sam could see into the hallway where we all stood. I looked at Sam curiously, but he never met my gaze. He only looked to Jacob.

"Jacob, I need to speak with you." He said in a serious tone. Jacob didn't say anything at first. He glanced at us all as if hoping one of us would say something instead. He huffed and hesitantly put Renesmee down as if he badly didn't want to let go of her.

"What is it Sam? Having issues with the wood monsters? There nothing you know."

"Its not that." Sam seemed to pause has if he didn't want to say anything. I suddenly felt Edwards body shift beside me. Edward must have known what Sam was thinking.

"Come with me. We need to talk." Sam finished and he stalked away. Jacob stood there for a moment his face distorted with emotion. He seemed insanely irritated.

"I'll be back," he growled. When he went to follow after them Morgan came striding up to the entrance. The two locked eyes for a moment and than Jacob ran off to the woods while Morgan stepped inside.

"I see a lot has happened since I left," She said lightly. " I hope I'm not intruding on any of your affairs."

" No, of course not," Esme said moving to the door and closing it.

We all moved back into the living area, at that point I dragged Edward away once again, making sure we were out of earshot .

" Lets go back to the cottage for a little while ok? We can come back when the sun rises." I whispered wanting to get away from here for awhile, especially take Renesmee home and away from Morgan for awhile. I still was in unease of her. Edward nodded in agreement.

" Perhaps its best for now. Besides, I think we need some time alone anyways." He whispered. I gave a small smile and lifted my face. He smiled back, took hold of my face and kissed me gently from my lips to the side of my face, down to my neck. I drew my arms around him and embraced him tightly. Why did I suddenly feel like I would never have a moment like this again? Although I could not cry, I could imagine a tear streaming down my face.

We went back to the house, into the living room, were I saw Renesmee sitting by Morgan once again. Renesmee continued to place her hand on Morgan's face, but Morgan seemed to look more distracted by something else. She stared at me and Edward when we entered, her body seemed tense.

"Were going back to the cottage for a while," Edward announced. "We'll be back when there is daylight."

"Be sure to come back than," Esme spoke. " Morgan is leaving us tomorrow. I'm sure Renesmee would like to say good bye."

" I would like that very much," Said Morgan calmly. " I'd hate to leave without saying goodbye to you all, especially Renesmee. She looked at Renesmee who was sitting next to her. Renesmee smiled and nodded. I went over and picked her up anxiously. I knew I really wouldn't be able to avoid bringing her back to say good bye, but I could deal one last time just so Morgan would leave. One last meeting and she'd be gone and I could get rid of the uncomfortable feelings that had been enveloping me this whole week.

Me and Edward said goodbye to everyone else and we headed out. As we began to run through the woods my mind went back to Jacob. I hoped he was ok and he would be at the house when we got back. Than I remembered why he wasn't there now in the first place and I wondered now what Sam really wanted with him.

When we began to slow as we came closer to the cottage, I grabbed hold of Edward.

" Edward, what did Sam want with Jacob?"

Edward seemed taken back by my sudden question. Probably wondering why I was so curious, or maybe more why I was being so nosy. I didn't care. I needed to know.

"It was strange actually," he began. "you know how when, in wolf form, Jacob and Sam can communicate with each other because their both Alpha?" I nodded remembering that now. "Well Sam wanted to talk to Jacob about something he had over heard in Jacob's thoughts tonight. He seemed to recall Jacob trying to communicate something to Seth or Leah and the way Jacob was thinking, Sam assumed the two weren't responding rightly to him. In point, Sam wanted to no if everything was all right with Seth and Leah. I suppose its only natural for him to be concerned because, although Seth and Leah aren't apart of his pack any more, Sam still cares about them."

" It also sounds like Sam is still doubting Jacob's leadership." I frowned. " We both know Jacob hasn't been himself this week, but what is a week? It's probably just some weird phase he going through." Even I struggled to find the truth in my words. It had to be just a phase. Jacob would never ignore his pack for so long.

" I wish I could agree with you, but it still uncertain. Jacobs mood seems to be catching on us all."

I stopped when he said this. "what do you mean?"

He stopped and looked at me. " Its just the way some are thinking now. Alice, Emmett, especially Esme. There minds have been a lot less in thought than usual. I'm starting to feel the same fogginess in their minds as I did Jacob. They also seem distracted." Edward seemed to look concerned for a moment, but than he shrugged it off. " It's silly really, its probably just having Morgan around. We haven't had any contact with others for a while. Maybe the secluded life is just rubbing off on all of us." He chuckled lifting a hand to the side of his head.

I stared at him not smiling, but totally in disbelief. How could he shrug something like this off? If every one was acting strangely then something was definitely not right. It seemed though I was the only one who felt any concern. Was I the only one acting normal around here?

" Edward I think we should go back. Something isn't right, even you aren't acting the same. If something is up with everyone don't you think that's some cause of worry? I think we need to talk to everyone, find out what there thinking, if they think something is wrong too. If something is going on with Morgan and -

Edward turned on me then, looking irritated. I never saw him look at me like that.

" Stop this Bella, there is nothing wrong, the others are fine, I'm fine and you are thinking too much. I told you Morgan is not a threat. That would be impossible, me and Alice would have saw something remember? There is no cause for worry." He turned his face away from me and rubbed his temples as if he had a bad headache.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Something was wrong. Edward had only just said something was wrong with the way the others were thinking and he had looked concerned, but within a second he shrugged it off like it was nothing. As if his mind refused to believe anything was wrong. It wasn't impossible_, nothing _was impossible with vampires. I growled furiously and took off back towards the house. I was going to straighten this out once and for all.

"Bella wait! Where are you going?" He called to me and than I could hear him racing behind me. I didn't stop. I had to get back. Renesmee held tight in my arms as I raced faster than usual. I wished now that I hadn't taken her with me, but knew I couldn't keep her out of my sight.

My fear grew stronger the closer I got to the house. I knew danger was waiting for us all.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as I got to the house my body tensed. I stopped in front of it. The house looked foreboding. The rain before had stopped and the sky began to grow lighter as the sun began to rise.

I held Renesmee tighter . Edward came to my side, but said nothing. I'm sure he was a bit annoyed with me, but I couldn't care now.

We walked into the house, but to my surprise everyone was there as if nothing had changed. I looked around anxiously and then I hissed.

" Bella? Edward? What's going on?" Carlisle said concerned. Everyone looked at us disturbed by my sudden actions.

" Weren't you two supposed to go to the cottage? Did something happen?" Esme said coming toward us.

"Where is she?" I said fearfully. I know she's behind this, I know.

" Who?" Alice asked.

Before I could answer. The front door swung open. Jared came running inside breathing heavily, his face full of fear.

" Come quickly all of you, Jacob! The others!" He sputtered out. He didn't say any more, but we followed him out into the front of the house. I stopped in my tracks as I saw a throng of wolves and people circling each other as if to attack.

With their backs to us, I recognized Sam, Paul and other members of his pack, all in human form. Facing us was Seth and Leah, in wolf form, with a unchanged Jacob between them.

Jacob's look was fierce. He stood there unmoving until his eyes went straight to us all at the front steps. Then he took one look at me and then his eyes locked on Renesmee. Renesmee began to struggle in my arms.

"Jacob," She cried trying to free herself, but I wouldn't let go.

" What the hell is going on here?" Edward spoke.

" Jacobs gone mad that's what!" Paul shouted back. that's when I noticed the blood streaming down his arm.

" His whole pack has gone mad!" Jared corrected. " Seth and Leah tried to attack us! We went to speak with Jacob and they just came out of no where. Then Paul went to defend and Jacob attacked him. They then came running back this way and we followed after them."

I was totally in shock. I knew something had to be wrong, but and no idea it would bring Jacob, Leah or even Seth to attack people close to them.

Jacob began to walk towards us, Some of Sam's pack began to shake as they struggled to keep thier forms. They were reluctant to attack , but they stood there ground.

" Bella, give Renesmee to me," Jacob said seriously, reaching out his hand.

" Not a chance Jacob!" I called back. Renesmee still struggled in my arms.

Edward and the other Cullen's drew in front and around me as protection. Jacob growled. Suddenly two black cars came sliding into the drive way. Two figures stepped out of each car, all men. Then a last figure stepped out of one of the cars, her eyes looking at us all, a malicious smirk on her face. I hissed in anger. The others around me looked frozen in shock.

" Morgan? What's going on here?" Carlisle spoke trying to keep his composure.

Morgan slammed the car door behind her. " Why Carlisle, I just came to say goodbye," she laughed evilly.

Morgan glided towards us with the four men behind her, one holding a steal suitcase of some sort. She stopped by Jacob's side.

"But before I go. I'll take what I came here for." she answered.

"And what is that exactly?" said Emmet.

In that second several things happened at once. Morgan took a quick glance at a member of my family. Seth and Leah leaped out at Sam's pack who only had enough time to change. Edward and the others took defensive stances, ready for any attack. I was distracted by Seth and Leah's attack on Sam that I didn't notice someone come around me and knock me to the ground. In shock I released my hold of Renesmee who was snatched out of my arms.

"Bella!" Edward shouted.

"Esme? No!" Someone shouted.

I sprung up. I looked over at where Jacob and Morgan were and noticed someone new standing beside them. _Esme_. I stared at her with total disbelief not even able to fully feel the hurt of her betrayal.

"Esme!" Carlisle gasped. Esme stood there, her eyes blank, holding on to Renesmee. Jacob came around and took Renesmee from her. Renesmee looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

" Jacob! Jacob!" She pleaded, crying. She tried to put her hands on his face, but he wouldn't let her. He grabbed hold of both her hands held them tightly.

" NO, Renesmee!" I shouted and ran towards her.

"Bella, no! " Edward shouted. I struggled to free myself from his grip.

Sam's pack was now in full wolf form. They snarled and snapped at Seth and Leah who blocked their way to Jacob and Renesmee. They still couldn't bring themselves to attack.

"Looks like were a bit out numbered. Bane, the suitcase," Morgan snapped. A huge, dark skinned man came to her side, a smile on his face. Morgan took the suitcase from him and opened it. She took out what looked like a gun, but instead of loading it with bullets she took a shot full of an unknown substance and placed it in the gun.

" I think its time you all saw what a true monster looks like. You all are so ignorant, mistaking these pathetic shape shifters for the real thing," Morgan chortled . What the hell was she talking about?

She took the gun in her hand and, standing by the man she called Bane, she pressed the gun into his neck and pulled the trigger. The substance flowed into him and he hissed his eyes closed tightly.

" Lets see how they fight against a _real_ werewolf," she said, standing away from Bane. A real werewolf? Did she mean the ones the Volturi had told them about a year ago? Was it possible?

As Bane's body began to distort, Morgan went to the others and gave them a shot as well. Soon all four of the men were hunched over, their faces distorted in the most horrifying ways. Teeth began to sharpen, mouths grew longer. The transformation was nothing like the ones Jacob's kind went through. They didn't just shake and explode into a mass of fur. Their bodies actually formed and distorted, stretching and repositioning until they grew massive and wolf like. Their features weren't just all wolf, but still held a human likeness. It was almost sickening to watch them transform, hearing the crunching and moving of bone and the ripping of muscle tissue.

Although it sounded and looked extremely painful, the men didn't look in pain, but as if each new change felt like a great relief. They moaned and growled, snapping and clicking their new teeth. Their eyes were fully yellow like two sets of small pale moons.

When their transformation was complete they howled and barked, showing off their teeth to us all. We all looked at them with a mixture, of disgust, shock and awe. Never had I seen something so alarming.

The men drew ranks between Seth and Leah ready for an attack. Sam's pack continued to move back and forth in front of them, snarling furiously. I wanted to scream and run between them all taking out Morgan where she stood. I felt the rage build up within me and along with it, my barrier started to stretch around us all. I suddenly noticed that my family seemed to look more like themselves and less like the blank, mindless drones they had been before. There faces ranged from pure shock to uncontrollable anger. We forced ourselves within the ranks of Sam's pack ready to fight.

Morgan then took Renesmee from Jacob. Me and Edward hissed, enraged. I wanted to rip her to pieces. Morgan noticed my rage and smiled wickedly.

"Don't worry Bella dear, ill take good care of her. At least, until I give her to my master of course," she said laughing. I snarled and went to come at her, but Leah, Seth and the werewolves blocked my way.

" Now Bella you don't want her getting hurt do you?" Morgan sneered as she placed a claw like finger on Renesmee's neck. I stopped and froze, my face going from pure hatred to intense agony. Morgan nodded toward Esme who now stood among the Werewolves. I could see Carlisle look at Esme with pain in his eyes.

We stood silently facing each other, us with Sam's pack and Morgan with the others.

" You know, I really do hate that our meeting had to end so _poorly," _Morgan said mockingly._ " _You all were such nice company, but unfortunately I have a job to do and I cant risk getting too personal. I hope you all can understand. Its really too bad, we all could have been such great friends, you all were such a unique bunch and I do like unique people as you can see," she laughed, gesturing toward the werewolves in front of her.

" You wont get away with this, Morgan," Edward retorted.

" Oh, but I already have," she said with venom. She then walked back towards one of the cars. " Come Jacob, I'll be needing your service," she opened the car door. Jacob gave us one last piercing look and turned to the car.

" Jacob wait, listen to me!" I shouted at him, desperate. "Jacob please, she has you under a spell, you don't realize what you are doing. Renesmee is in trouble, Jacob." Jacob almost seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then stepped in to the vehicle. " NO JACOB!"

"He cant hear you stupid girl, save your breath." Morgan spat. " As for the rest of you, don't go wasting your time trying to track me down. You wont find me. In fact," she said smiling sweetly, " Why don't I save you the trouble. Bane, Skyros…finish them off." With that she got into the car, Renesmee with her.

" NO!" I screamed out, but it was too late. As soon as Morgan shut the car door, and they began to head out of the drive way, The team of werewolves came at us all, and a fight broke out instantly.

Chaos ensued. Sam's pack struggled against the werewolf forces, but were stopped by Seth and Leah which I could tell, they were all too reluctant to fight. My family began to fight as well, struggling not to hurt the ones that were under Morgan's control. I tried to figure away around them. To head out and race after the car, but I was stopped each time, by one of the werewolves.

The werewolves were surprisingly strong and fast. We didn't think they would be able to out run us, but they surprised us each time. Around me I saw Sam try to jump on one of them, but each time the werewolf swung out one of his long arms and grab hold of Sam's legs. That was their advantage. Although they were in wolf like form, they were still able to retain the skill of grabbing, hitting and holding things just like a person. The shape shifters were at a disadvantage because their true wolf form did not allow this quality. Like dogs they could only use there mouths for gripping.

I saw Paul sinking his teeth into Seth, while Leah set her sights on Jasper who had been trying to over throw a werewolf that was on top of Jared. I caught a glance at Esme nearby , both Alice and Carlisle circling her, trying to get through to her. She didn't seem to respond in any way. Edward was now with Sam, circling around a massive werewolf. Rosalie and Emmet worked together to over throw another werewolf. I suddenly saw a gap in all the fight and took action. I sped through them all trying to move out of the way. If I made it through I would run endlessly until I caught up with Morgan.

To my dismay however , an arm came out and knocked me backwards. I looked up to see myself face to face with one of the werewolves. He stood towering over me , his mouth stretched out like a wide smile. His hand rose up again to strike, until someone came in front of me and stopped the blow. Edward stood there, snarling, one hand holding onto the werewolf's arm. The werewolf growled fiercely, but Edward struck his chest causing the werewolf to fly backwards. Edward picked me up.

" I have to go Edward. I have to go after her!" I shouted through all the noise. Edward grabbed hold of me.

" No Bella, not by yourself, its too dangerous now. We'll find her together Bella, ok. I promise." he said his eyes pleading.

I looked at him, struggling. My eyes pleading with him to let me go, but knowing he wouldn't let me. My eyes were filled with such agony and sorrow, I knew if I were human now I would have been crying harder than ever. I fell into Edwards arms, my face crushed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. I couldn't bring myself t believe it. My daughter, my Renesmee, was gone.


End file.
